Shaman Killed
by Neko-Faerie
Summary: Hello! Parody of Shaman King Themesong about how Fox totally Messed up the Shaman King anime! new chappies PLZ R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hiya!!! Hiya!!!! This be me first time on FF.NET as a writer and I'm hopin' ya like me work! ^_____^ Flames welcome nothing to harsh do pweeaaaasssseeee!!!!!! And If ya like the story then visit my site on www.tabulas.com/trigungal in case ya didn't know this is my spoof of the Shaman King Series anime on Fox and how they screwed it up -_-;;;;; DARN YOU FOX BOX AND YOUR ADDICTIVE WAYS!!!!!!!!! Anyhoo this is my warning: ANIME DUBBED INSULTING HERE!!!! But don't get me wrong I watch the anime too ^_^ annnnnd now here we go!!! ::runs off::  
  
THE I DON"T OWN LEGAL THINGY!!!: I-do-not-own-Shaman-king-if-I-did-then-the- anime-series-wouldn't-be-like-it-is-so-there- waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Look around you, look inside, See our mistake that's to big too hide, This show your watching's not Shaman King, We've screwed it up royaaallllyyyyyyyy!!!!!! We've made Yoh pathetically weak, It's so irritating that I can hardely speak Manta's become Mortimer it just ain't right, And so I cry in spite, They've killed Shaman King!!! (Shaman King) Anna's voice is high-pitched and shrill It's amazing I still watch this by my own will Ryu's now a Spanish River The more I think of it the more I shiver Now Fox shows the same old episodes and now I want to know When will a new episode finally show If now you see that this is all wrong Then my job here is finally done _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ You like? You hate? Tell meee!!!!! And if you have any ideas on what to add feel free!!! R&R!!!! Until Next time this is Faerie-Neko saying ta-taaaaa!!!! ::flies off on magical stick:: 


	2. Shamn's singing !

| |  
  
::insane laughter echos:: OH HO HO HO HO!!!!!! Tis I the mad Neko-faerie ::poses with pudding snack on head and spoon in hand:: BOW BEFORE ME FOR I RULE THE PUDDING SNACK!!!!!  
  
Yoh: here we go again  
  
Horo: *Sigh* -_-;;;;; who let her get to the sugar and cookies  
  
Neko-Faerie: SUGAR!! COOOKIIIIIEEESSSS!!!! WHERE!!!! WHERE!!!!!!!!  
  
Manta: -_-U  
  
Neko-Faerie: BWAHAHAHAAAA!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAA!!!!  
  
Yoh: oh crap she's going at it again she's been laughing randomly all day  
  
Horo: OK since apparently the authoress is too insane to announce anything here is the next chapter of her fic here it goes!!!!  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Yoh, Manta, Horo Horo, and Ren are driving in a car on a Saturday night, yes they can DRIVE in this fic.  
  
Yoh: Hey guys how about some music  
  
Horo: you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'  
  
Both: Bohemian Rhapsody!  
  
Music begins to play and they sing along.  
  
Yoh: Is this the real life?  
  
Horo: Is this just fantasy?  
  
Ren: Caught in a landslide,  
  
Manta: No escape from reality.  
  
Yoh: Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,  
  
Horo: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
  
Ren: Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low,  
  
Manta: Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.  
  
/Begin Bobbing to music./  
  
Yoh: Mama just killed a man,  
  
Horo: Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
  
Ren: Mama, life had just begun,  
  
Manta: But now I've gone and thrown it all away.  
  
Yoh: Mama, ooh, Didn't mean to make you cry,  
  
Horo: If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
  
Ren: ::waves hands:: Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.  
  
Manta: Too late, my time has come,  
  
Yoh: Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.  
  
Horo: ::pretends to open car door:: Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,  
  
Ren: Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.  
  
Manta: Mama, ooh, I don't want to die,  
  
Yoh: I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.  
  
Horo: ::squints into the distance:: I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
  
All: ::began head banging:: Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango.  
  
Ren & Horo: ::Grab onto eachother and pretend to be afraid:: Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me.  
  
Manta: (Galileo.) Yoh: Galileo. Ren: (Galileo.) Horo: Galileo, Yoh & Horo: Galileo figaro  
  
Yoh: ::looks sad:: Magnifico. I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.  
  
Ren, Manta & Horo: He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
  
Ren & Horo: Spare him his life from this monstrosity.  
  
Yoh: Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.  
  
Manta: ::grabs Yoh's arm:: Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.  
  
Horo : (Let him go!) Manta& Ren: ::Grab Yoh by shoulders and shake him:: Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
  
Horo: (Let him go!) Ren & Manta: Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
  
Yoh: (Let me go.) Ren, Manta & Horo: Will not let you go.  
  
Yoh: (Let me go.) Ren, Manta, Horo: Will not let you go. Yoh: (Let me go.) Ah.  
  
Ren, Horo, Manta: No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
  
Yoh: (Oh mama mia, mama mia.) Mama mia, let me go.  
  
Horo: ::pretends to pray:: Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.  
  
Ren: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye.  
  
Horo: So you think you can love me and leave me to die.  
  
Yoh: Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
  
Manta: Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.  
  
Ren: ::shrugs shoulders:: Nothing really matters, Anyone can see,  
  
Horo: Nothing really matters,  
  
Manta: Nothing really matters to me.  
  
Yoh: Any way the wind blows. They finish the song right as they pull into the driveway of Yoh's place. They all go in laughing. ~end~ Neko-faerie: ahh...goodness Ren: hey we weren't... were we? Neko-faerie: no all of you guys are straight in my fics Yoh: ::sighs in relief:: good Neko-Faerie: Yup!! OOPPPSSS!!! Almost forgot I don't own Shaman king, Any other animes I ever mention with the exception of Night Star or anything else I have created and I don't own the Song "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. Got it? Gooooood. Now go review I say REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Horo: there she goes again Manta: and she was doing so well too. -______-;; 


	3. Shaman Girls

Anna, Tamao, and Pirika are watching Moulin Rouge on TV at Yoh and Anna's place when Pirica gets an idea.  
  
"Hey, I've got the soundtrack to this wanna play it?" she asks turning to Anna and Tamao.  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"Yes, Sounds fun"  
  
Then the music begins to play and almost like magic the girls, even Anna, despite herself, begin to sing along with the music. The Lights dim as the song begins.  
  
Anna:  
  
Where are all my soul sisters?  
  
Let me hear you flow sisters  
  
All (snapping fingers):  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
  
Pilika:  
  
He met marmelade down in old moulin rouge  
  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
  
She said, hello, hey joe  
  
You wanna give it a go?, oh  
  
(walks like a runway model then turns on her heels throwing a glance over her shoulder)  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
  
Creole lady marmalade (ohh)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (oh oh)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
Tamao (sitting on back of couch like she's riding a horse, or ahem something else):  
  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
  
On her black satin sheets  
  
Is where he started to freak, yeah  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)  
  
Mocca chocolata ya ya  
  
Creole lady marmalade, uh  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (ooh)  
  
Anna (laying on chair with her legs over the side , while fingering her necklace) :  
  
Yeah, yeah, aw  
  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
  
Let them know we bought that cake, straight out the gate  
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
I'm saying, why spend mine when i can spend yours?  
  
Disagree?!, well that's you and i'm sorry!  
  
I'ma keep playing these cat's stuff like atari  
  
Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the jews  
  
Four bad ass chicks from the moulin rouge  
  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
  
Gotta get that dough sisters  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
  
Creole lady marmalade  
  
(one more time, come on)  
  
Marmalade (ooh)  
  
Lady marmalade (ooh yeah)  
  
Marmalade (ohh)  
  
(Anna turns and is now straddling the chair)  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
  
Color cafe au lait, alright  
  
Made the savage beast inside  
  
Roar until he cried  
  
All: More, more, more! (Anna flips her hair back, Pirika is lying on the table, and Tamao is now leaning forward on the back of the couch)  
  
Tamao:  
  
Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)  
  
Pirika:  
  
Living a gray flannel life  
  
Anna:  
  
But when he turns off to sleep, memories scream  
  
All:More, more, more! (they repeat the same movements)  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
  
Creole lady marmalade  
  
Tamao: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)  
  
Anna: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (all my sisters yeah!)  
  
Tamao: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)  
  
Pilika: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (ohh)  
  
Anna: (beckons with hands) Come on, uh  
  
Missy elliot presents the girls  
  
Christina  
  
Anna: Moulin  
  
Pink  
  
Tamao: Lady marmalade  
  
Lil' kim  
  
Anna: Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
  
Mya  
  
Pilika Ohh, ohh,  
  
Missy elliot:  
  
Rockwilder baby  
  
Pink:  
  
Anna:Lady  
  
Missy elliot:  
  
Moulin rouge  
  
Mya:  
  
Pirika: Ooh  
  
Missy elliot:  
  
Misdemeanor here  
  
All:  
  
Creole lady marmalade, ooh yeah (girls all strike some very, Seductive poses) The song fades and the girls turn around when they hear several thuds by the door. Said thuds were caused by the boys' jaws hitting the floor. "How long were you four there?" Anna says in her usual threatening tenor, not leaving her position. "The....whole...time." Yoh stumbles out with great difficulty unable to look away from Anna, but not because of fear, ohhh noo. "Then you saw...?" Tamao whispers her face a deep crimson. "Uh huh" Horo Horo says, much in a simmiliar state as Yoh but unable to peel his eyes away from Tamao. "Oh my." Pirika breathes, then giggles slightly at the fact that Ren much like his two counterparts can't seem to tear his golden eyes away from her. And as for poor Manta he's just in shock, "I'm gonna go now, Bye bye!!" and with that he takes off running down the street. Anna, "Looks like Shorty had a short circuit." And the boys still haven't moved.  
  
Hello there how'd you like this chapter? Sorry I took forever and a day to update but I got very busy and very lazy. ;;; DON'T HURT ME!!! ::ducks as several random projectiles fly at her:: Anyhoo, so now that it's summer I'll have lotsa time to update!!! And already have a basic plan laid out. The next chapter will be the Spirits singing then I wanna do Individual songs for each character and then I might to couple songs, damn that's a lot. I also want to use the right Said Fred song "I'm too sexy" but don't know which Shaman king guy I should have sing it. SEND IN UR VOTES!!! DO YOUR PART AND REVIEW!!! ::is dressed like the Uncle Sam Posters and pointing out at the readers:: Next chappy soon to Come!!! 


	4. Things that go bump in the night

We see our favorite spirits, Amidamaru, Bason, Li Bailong, and Tokagero gather together in the graveyard.  
  
"Now Bailong what did you wish to show us?" Amidamaru asks the dead Kung Fu Star.  
  
"This" he says setting down a large rectangular box with a bunch of buttons with little symbols on it.  
  
"Is it some sort of magic?" Bason asks eyeing it wearily.  
  
"No it's a boom box it plays music."  
  
"So why show it to us" Tokagero asks impatiently.  
  
"I thought it would be fun here listen to this song." He pushes a button and the song thriller begins to play.  
  
The four spirits move into place and began to sing and dance to the music (just like the Thriller video).  
  
Li:  
  
It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark  
  
Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart  
  
You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It  
  
You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,  
  
You're Paralyzed  
  
All: Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
  
And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About  
  
Strike  
  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller  
  
Tonight  
  
Amidamaru:  
  
You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run  
  
You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun  
  
You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just  
  
Imagination  
  
But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up  
  
Behind  
  
You're Out Of Time  
  
(both Tokagero and Bason slink up behind Amidamaru)  
  
All:  
  
'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
  
There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With  
  
Forty Eyes  
  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight  
  
Tokugero:  
  
[Bridge]  
  
Night Creatures Call  
  
And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade  
  
There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time  
  
(They're Open Wide)  
  
This Is The End Of Your Life  
  
(Bailong stalks like a Zombie in the backround)  
  
Bason:  
  
They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side  
  
They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial  
  
Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together  
  
All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,  
  
I'll Make You See  
  
(Amidamaru, Bailong and Tokagero surroung Bason)  
  
All:  
  
That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
  
'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try  
  
Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
  
So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller  
  
Thriller Here Tonight  
  
Bailong (doing his best evil impression which is pretty damn good, guess it comes with the territory)  
  
Darkness Falls Across The Land  
  
The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand  
  
Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood  
  
To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood  
  
And Whosoever Shall Be Found  
  
Without The Soul For Getting Down  
  
Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell  
  
And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell  
  
The Foulest Stench Is In The Air  
  
The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years  
  
And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb  
  
Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom  
  
And Though You Fight To Stay Alive  
  
Your Body Starts To Shiver  
  
For No Mere Mortal Can Resist  
  
The Evil Of The Thriller  
  
All: Laugh Maniacally as the Music fades. "That was most enjoyable thank you Bailong" Amidamaru says Smiling at the other spirit. "Yes we should do it again sometime" Bason agrees. "Eh it was alright" Tokagero shrugs. Everyone else: --;;; "what!!" "Anyway I must be going, before master Ren gets angry." Bason Says floating off. "Hai and Miss Jun will be worried." Li says walking off as well. "Yes I must get back to Yoh-dono's house or else face Anna." Amidamaru shudders quickly zipping off. Tokagero shifts uneasily in the dark, "eep, I'd better go back to Ryu, the guys hopless without me." Slinks away glancing over his shoulder.  
  
Well whaddya think so far, yes I am aware that I butchered Tokagero's name but I don't know how to spell it. --;;; will update soon. SEND REVIEWS PLEEEAAASSEEE!!!!!!! ::is on hands and knees begging:: 


	5. She's a Btch

Anna walks into the kitchen where Yoh is already making breakfast with the radio playing in the backround and sits down at the table, taking the tea, Yoh offers her. "Breakfast'll be ready in a second Anna" Yoh says cheerily giving her his usual carefree smile. "Here, you go." She says nothing and calmly eats the food in front of her, watching Yoh scarf his down out of the corner of her eye. "After breakfast, clear the table and go out and do your training." She says calmly. "Hai Anna" Yoh says in his cheerful laid back tone and begins to clear the table. He quickly finishes and runs out the door to begin his training, pausing to smile warmly at Anna once more before trotting out the door. Anna sighs and strides softly over to the window watching Yoh's retreating form on the horizon. She smiles ever so slightly as a familiar song begins to play on the radio and begins to sign along. Anna: I hate the world today  
  
You're so good to me  
  
I know but I can't change  
  
Tried to tell you  
  
But you look at me like maybe  
  
I'm an angel underneath  
  
Innocent and sweet (thinks of Yoh's smile and warm gaze)  
  
Yesterday I cried (flashback to when Tokagero threatened to kill Yoh)  
  
Must have been relieved to see  
  
The softer side  
  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
  
I don't envy you  
  
I'm a little bit of everything  
  
All rolled into one (Anna begins to do a shocking thing that no one would've ever imagined she'd do, she began to dance) Chorus:  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way So take me as I am  
  
This may mean  
  
You'll have to be a stronger man (Flash to Yoh where he is running along the river)  
  
Rest assured that  
  
When I start to make you nervous  
  
And I'm going to extremes  
  
Tomorrow I will change  
  
And today won't mean a thing Chorus Just when you think, you got me figured out  
  
The season's already changing  
  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
  
And don't try to save me (smiles at how Yoh accepts how she is) Chorus I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
  
I'm your angel undercover  
  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
  
Can't say I'm not alive  
  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way Song fades and Anna hears the door open and quickly sits back down as Manta and Horo Horo stride in.  
  
"Where's Yoh?" Manta asks.  
  
"Out training of course he's doing laps along the river." Anna replies with her usual cool composure.  
  
"K then c'mon lets go catch up to him" Horo Horo says as he and Manta run off in the direction where Yoh went.  
  
"Hey is it just me or did we hear Anna singing in there a minute ago?" Manta whispered to his Pointy haired companion.  
  
"Manta My friend I think there are some things we're better off not Knowing"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
Well there ya go that's Anna's song the others will come. Lemme know what you think and thankyou for reading even this far! ::bows:: 


	6. He's Livin' La vida Loca

Yoh's cleaning the House while listening to his headphones and begins to sing along with the song.  
  
Yoh:  
  
She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!  
  
(begins singing using broom as microphone and dancing with it [picture Yoh dancing Like Ricky Martin] )  
  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
  
She's livin la vida loca.  
  
Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
  
She took my heart and she took my money  
  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.  
  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
  
She's livin la vida loca.  
  
(flips his head around wildly)  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!  
  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
  
She's livin la vida loca.  
  
Song fades and Yoh goes back to sweeping. Then turns to see Anna standing there and he promptly turns a lovely shade of pink. "oh uh High Anna!" He stutters embarrassed and a little afraid of what she might do. "livin La vida Loca huh?" Anna says taking a step closer. "eh he he...uh Anna" Anna takes a step closer "I can show you La vida loca" she says softly and then closes the curtains. "Damn I wanted to see what happened" Horo Horo whined. "you don't think they'd" Ryu wondered aloud. "I dunno" Horo Horo said thoughtfully "Oh Honestly you are both nothing but a pair of voyeurs." Ren snapped rolling his eyes. "And as I recall You were watching as well My little Shark haired friend" Ryu sadi looking down at Ren. "Oh Shut up" he said stalking away.  
  
Well there's Yoh's and I wonder what they were doing behind those blinds....hmmm Oh well Still more to come will the Madness ever cease!!!?? Hopefully not.. REVIEW!!! 


	7. Manta's gonna Rock

Me again and guess who's turn it is to siiinnnnnggggg!! MANTA!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Manta: Mommy I'm scared. ::backs away from authoress:: Horo Horo: OO;;;; not without good reason. Manta: TT why me.... Neko-Faerie- BECAUSE I SAID SO HAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Disclaimer please! Pirika: Neko-faerie doesn't own this song or Shaman King so please don't sue her, thankyou have a nice day! Horo Horo: Oo that was creepy Neko-Faerie: On with the show!!! Yoh and Manta are sitting in Yoh's living room, where they had been studying for the past two hours and the silent boredom was even getting to Manta the study king. "ARRGGHHH!!! I can't take it!!! I need some noise!!!! I NEED A BREAK!!" Totally taken off guard at this sudden rather odd out burst Yoh falls backwards in shock. OO;;;; "uhhhhh you could turn on the radio" "Good idea." Walks over and switches on radio and then begins to sing along to the music.  
/Baby we was making straight A's,  
  
But we was stuck in the dark days,  
  
Don't take much to memorize your lines,  
  
I feel like I've been hypnotized,  
  
And then that magic man he come to town,  
  
Whoo wee,  
  
He come spin my head around,  
  
Said recess is in session,  
  
Do you make fire,  
  
And now baby,  
  
I'm alive,  
  
Oh yeah,  
  
I'm alive./  
  
::Manta jumps up and is singing on table now::  
  
::Horo Horo walks in at this moment blinks and then sits down next to yoh who explains to him WTF is going on::  
  
/And if you wanna be the teacher's pet,  
  
Well baby you just better forget,  
  
Rock got no reason,  
  
Rock got no rhyme,  
  
You better get me to school on time./  
  
::is now using a highlighter as a microphone::  
  
/Oh you know I'm better on a roll,  
  
Down to brains,  
  
And got no soul,  
  
Read my head before I can speak my mind,  
  
I've been biting my tongue too many times,  
  
And then that magic man said to obey,  
  
Yoh and Horo Horo: (uh huh) ::are clapping hands::  
  
Do what magic man do,  
  
Not what magic man say,  
  
Now could I please have the attention of the class,  
  
Today's assignment,  
  
::all three jump up:: KICK SOME ASS!/  
  
/And if you wanna be the teacher's pet,  
  
Well baby you just better forget,  
  
Rock got no reason,  
  
Rock got no rhyme,  
  
You better get me to school on time./ ::jumps from table to couch and turns to face other two::  
  
/This is my final exam,  
  
Now ya'll know who I am,  
  
I might not be their perfect son,  
  
But ya'll be rockin' when I'm done./ ::Bows as the other two boys applaud:: Anna then walks by and shakes her head at them, "Weirdos." end this chappy Manta: man that was fun WOOOOOHHHHHOOOOO!!! ROCKKK!!!!!!! Everyone else: ::back away:: Horo Horo: I think you created a monster... Yoh: a big one Neko-faerie: Oo;;;; Ok then until next time REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! ::flys off on magical tomato:: 


End file.
